Ianto's non Alien Life
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: Jack has never seen Ianto's life outside Torchwood. Not his family or his friends. Ianto does a good job to keep this all quiet, but when his sister calls after a lazy co-worker evening out, they all begin to learn more about the mysterious Ianto. established Janto affair thing. Tosh/Ianto friendship. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Ianto had continued their affair in the comfort of the hub, never at Ianto's flat. After Lisa, Jack had been to the young man's home a few times to check on him, but this was short lived knowledge about Ianto as about 2 weeks after his return to work, Ianto moved. No one knew where his flat was now. Not even Tosh and that was saying something. So after months of sex at the hub and in the SUV and just about everywhere else in-between, the only place they had never been, was Ianto's flat.

One night, after a particularly draining mission the team were exhausted, too exhausted to drive to their homes and to exhausted to really care. Jack set them up with mattresses in the board room. Jack had invited Ianto down to his underground quarters, which Ianto has fast declined. There was a tense few moments where everyone stared at him. He was quick to say.

"I am leaving in about an hour, there would be no point,"

Jack nodded and everyone was again confused. They had all agreed to stay the night together, telling stories and preferably getting drunk; no one liked the idea of Ianto leaving early. And no one knew why he was going.

At about half 1 in the morning everyone was happily chatting, Owen was telling some anecdote about him and a girl in a club.

"Then i swear, she grabbed be by the coat and snogged me senseless, then of all people he boyfriend shows up and first punches me, then joins in! Mental night,"

Jack was laughing next to Ianto, his hand venturing down the younger man's back. The archivist himself had raised his eyes brows so high is disbelief that they were practically off his head. Gwen and Tosh hid smiles with amused grimaces. Everyone was having a good time, until Ianto's phone buzzed.

Jones didn't look so surprised that it had gone off, he stood, shaking away Jack hand and questionable glances. He stepped out of the room, leaving the door open and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_Ianto, it's Rhi,_

"Ahh... i was expecting this call,"

_How are you?_

"I'm fine, yeah... just with my... co-workers,"

_Where?_

"Pub night out,"

_It doesn't sound like a pub_

"Came back early, what do you want?"

_To talk,_

"About what? It's a dead topic, and it's also like 2am,"

_I know that Ianto,_

"Why aren't you asleep? What about the kids?"

_They went to bed hours ago, i stayed up to watch TV and i just had to call you, why aren't YOU asleep?"_

"Yeah, I am with frien- co workers... I will be at my flat in a few hours,"

_Get back there now, you need to sleep and you know it, i wont have a repeat of last time._

"I am enjoying myself Rhi, that doesn't happen very often,"

_I know, but we need to talk, about us, siblings, you never talk to me! Come over to my house._

"What about if you come over to my flat at like 10,"

_No, _

"Well why not? You want to see me and i don't want to see you, so why should i have to trek out into the middle of nowhere to find you,"

_It's important we talk Ianto Jones!_

"I know it is, but i am not changing my mind!"

_What about the kids, you should see them, they miss you!_

"I don't care,"

_Don't even say that! I know you do!_

"Fine i do care about them... but this is different!"

_Why?_

"Because this isn't about you or me and you know it, you want to use this as black mail!"

_You better be at your flat in an hour when i get there, otherwise i will be calling the police,_

"I wouldn't do that if i were you, i have pull with the Cardiff police force, they wont do anything,"

_You're a civil servant, how do you have pull with the police?_

"That is beside the point, do not come over to my flat right now,"

_Why not?_

"Because... because..."

He looked over to Jack and the team who had confused faces on. He smiled softly then said.

"I am staying at a mates house..."

_You what?_

"I have mates, and i am staying at his... her house,"

_You are staying at a girl's house?_

"Yes..."

Ianto looked to Tosh and made a begging hand gesture.

_What's her name?_

"Tosh..."

_She your girlfriend?_

"No, just a friend..."

_You are spending the night with her though?_

"Surly just a couch job, it's not like that..."

_Right... well i will be at your flat at midday tomorrow, no matter if the world ends, you will be too,_

"Not sure if i can do midday..."

_Ianto... we need to talk, and yes it may be about... that... but we need to air it out,_

"But... it's over, done, nothing,"

_No... you need to tell me what happened..._

"It was years ago,"

_But he only died last week! The funeral is in 4 days time and you expect me not to ask questions,_

"Stop it!"

_You couldn't wait, as soon as you left for uni, gone, never came back... none of us knew why! Mum died all those years ago and something happened with you and dad, just tell me what!_

"STOP IT!"

Everyone stared at Ianto, Jack walked over to him. Ianto waved his worried immortal away.

"I'm sorry... but that's quite enough, remember i am in public, I don't need this... not on the phone, we can talk at mine tomorrow, midday,"

_Ianto..._

"Good midday, bye..."

Ianto hung up the phone and ignored Jack touching his arm comfortingly.

"Tosh, can i crash at yours tonight, not risking mine..."

"Yeah sure, why don't you stay here though?"

Ianto looked at Jack and they stared into each others eyes for a long time.

Ianto broke the contact first.

"We need to talk,"

He said looking back at Tosh, she nodded, knowing what it was most likely about. Jack pecked Ianto's cheek and watched as Toshiko left with him. Owen and Gwen were still drinking happily, Jack sat down with them, Owen asked first,

"What the hell was that all about?"

The immortal shrugged and glanced at the door where his lover had just disappeared.

_What was that all about?_

**Shall i continue? Let me know!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Tosh's apartment was quiet. She lived 5 miles away from the hub, so it was short one as well. Ianto finally allowed the terrible news he had received days before sink in. Part of him had still refused to believe it. He had told Tosh the day he found out. It was one of those moments on the phone where time stops and all you can do is wait until reality catches up. Ianto had been making coffee when the phone rang, him and Tosh were the only ones in, so she was the only one to hear.

"Mr Jones?"

"Speaking, who is this please?"

"Dr Mark Crisco current at Cardiff City Hospital, i have some terrible news,"

Ianto listened and when it was done he didn't cry, he didn't talk, he just let the man speak, let the man tell him that his father had died finally after a yearlong battle with lung cancer.

Tosh was told too and she held Ianto as he sank to the floor. Ianto was now an orphan, he hated now being in that category. When people say Orphan you don't think of a man in his mid twenties living a quiet yet busy life in Cardiff, you think of a poor child living on the streets begging for food to survive. Ianto didn't know how to process it.

When they arrived at Tosh's, Ianto shed his coat on the back of the chair, rolled up his sleeved and undid his waist coat. He plonked down on the chair and took a long breath.

Tosh looked on with concern and friendship. She held out a bottle of beer and willed him to except. You tech geek sat down too, putting an all too dainty arm around her best friend.

"How you doing?"

There was silence for awhile, then Ianto's pained whisper.

"I don't know..."

"What do you feel?"

"Numb, like... i know he is gone, and i know how i should be feeling... but there is nothing,"

"And how _should_ you be feeling?"

"Like my world has ended... like i will never be okay again, like... like my father just died..."

"Ianto, there is nothing you should feel, there is no set of rules for situations like these, you feel what you feel, if you cry, you cry, If you yell, you yell, if you laugh, you laugh. Everyone deals with a death of a loved one differently, you have to except this in your own time."

"I know that in spite of all of that, i should feel... a loss, like a part of my life has gone, which in a sense it has. But i haven't seen my dad in just short of 7 years, He could have died then for all i know... And from what he was like before, i am trying to search for any other emotion... other than relief..."

They sat in silence for a long time, Ianto sat curled up in his best friends arms. The clock rang 4am and they decided to get some sleep.

"I have some old jeans of yours and a black top that you can wear tomorrow, you left some here for drunken nights after Christmas parties, because after last time you had to go home in a suit covered in your own vomit,"

"I remember, terrible night..."

"Fun though, and there are some PJ bottoms you can wear to sleep on the sofa, i have no shirt for you though... i doubt that is an issue, most guys sleep topless anyway right?"

"That's fine, thank you Tosh,"

"It's fine Ianto, as your friend, it's my job to look after you and know what you need, even when you don't know yourself."

She left him with that thought and retreated to her own room to sleep. Sleep didn't come too easily for Ianto, as it hadn't the nights before. It was plagued with dreams of his father, tall and leering. A small part, okay quite a big part, of Ianto had always feared his father. The man could be monstrous, especially to Ianto. But Ianto tried to control those memories.

When Ianto stayed the night At Jacks, and Ianto was un-easy, the immortal man always assumed that it was dreams of Lisa, or Canary Wharf, never for a moment did Jack think that it could go even further back. That period of time was a blank spot for everyone who knew Ianto. He was a closed book, with a few pages torn out.

At 7am Tosh woke her sleeping companion with the smell of pancakes. He sat up, letting the blanket fall to his waist. Tosh caught a glimpse of his surprisingly well toned chest and a patch of dark hair. He smiled at her and she blushed the tiniest amount.

"Morning sleepy, breakfast?"

"No thanks, i can't seem to keep anything down recently..."

"You need to eat Ianto,"

"I know, and i will... just give me awhile, i will have something at the hub,"

"If you say so, go have a shower and get dressed, we will leave in about half an hour,"

"Okay, see you in a few,"

"Yep..."

Ianto emerged after 24 minutes, clean, dry and sporting the clothes Tosh had for him in a positively delicious way. the black shirt pulled just tight enough around his torso to highlight his muscles and the jeans it seemed were a size too small. A tiny gap splayed in between his jeans and his top, showing just a slither of skin. He had a black belt on and black/white converse, a few band/fabric bracelets he rarely got to wear for work and he looked amazing.

Tosh nearly dropped her coffee mug as he walked in. The young man looked even younger when in his own clothes, even hotter. Ianto was looking at his phone so was unaware of Tosh drooling. He looked up and smiled.

"How do i look?"

"..."

"Tosh?"

"Sorry Ianto... just...ahhh!"

"What?"

"You look... so..."

"Bad? What's wrong with it?"

"No not bad... really hot,"

"Really?"

"Yes... i am afraid that we may kill Jack,"

"Good gracious me, that bad?"

"Yes, now lets get to work before i do something i would regret,"

"Like what?"

"Have sex with you,"

Ianto smiled properly since the news had broke, Tosh grinned in response.

"Now, are you okay, more important that my desires!"

"I... I don't quite know yet, maybe talking to Rhi will help, i don't know..."

"Well you should talk to her, you guys have to support each other in this tough time,"

"I haven't seen her in years either,"

"Then it's long overdue and you both need to get stuff sorted."

They left the flat and continued to talk on the short ride to the hub.

"You know i am a uncle,"

"Yes i do, David and mica,"

"Yeah, well inevitably i will be asked to baby sit at some point in the near future, if i am, will you baby sit with me?"

"You would ask me? That's so sweet! And yes! I would be honoured!"

They took the rest of the journey in silence. Ianto took a long breathe before entering the hub, he looked so different. The usual suit clad archivist who was stern, tidy and made a mean cup of joe. Against this new guy, this jean wearing, bracelet sporting, muscle showing sex god, who walked in and earned 3 completed shocked expressions and one erection.

Gwen recovered first.

"You look amazing Ianto... special occasion?"

"Just going to meet someone for lunch, and i didn't have a spare suit at Tosh's."

Next was Owen.

"You look good teaboy, ditch the suits mate, you can get way better than jack."

Ianto laughed his thanks them turned to Jack.

Ahh Jack.

Jack who had a bulge in his trousers about as subtle as giraffe in a Meer cat sanctuary.

Jack who had said nothing since Ianto had walked in.

Jack who was now dragging Ianto by the belt buckle to his office.

Jack who had no idea what was going on in Ianto's life at the moment.

Jack who shagged Ianto against his desk.

Jack who kissed him to sooth the bruises.

Jack who grinned and complemented Ianto's clothes then asked if there was any chance of a coffee.

Jack who had never seen Ianto's flat.

Jack who didn't notice things, like how much Ianto was hurting.

Jack who Ianto loved.

Jack who didn't love Ianto back.

They parted and Ianto emerged from the immortals office grinning. Tosh sadly smiled, knowing that Ianto probably needed the distraction. But the team really didn't need to hear the sounds of release through a not so thick pane of glass.

Work went on as normal, a fairly quiet day, just paperwork and weevils mostly. At quarter to 12, Ianto smiled at Tosh and announced.

"I am out, see you guys later, may not be in jeans when i come back, get your last looks!"

The team collectively stopped working and stared at Ianto.

"Okay, bye!"

Jack watched Ianto go, and the look of encouragement that Tosh sent to him.

12pm saw Ianto sitting on his couch waiting for the doorbell to ring and his sister to enter. At 12.02 this happened.

Ianto opened the door and smiled half heartedly. Rhiannon got tears in her eyes and hugged Ianto furiously.

"You daft sod! I missed you, i wish you would call!"

Ianto hugged back, he had forgot how much he actually missed her.

"I know, I am sorry,"

"Don't be sorry, just promise to do it more often!"

"I promise,"

"Good, now we need to talk,"

They walked into the living room and sat down. Ianto offered drinks, but Rhi declined. They sat quietly for awhile with only the sound of Rhi's soft crying, until she took her brother's hand and asked what she had always needed to know.

"After mums funeral, what happened between you and dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flash back**_

_Ianto was 9 years old, he stood at his mother's grave. Eyes fresh with tears, body so useless now, because everything was fuelled my grief. Rhiannon stood by his side, holding his small hand. She was 16. Their father stood some 10 feet behind them, scowling at the boy he hated to call his son. _

_The day the love of his life died was the worst and it was all because of Ianto. Or so this father thought. She had been in the car, going to pick Ianto up from school, if he had never been born, she wouldn't have gone to get him, and she would still be alive. Ifan Jones vowed to make him pay._

_Ianto fell to the ground in front of his mother's headstone and sobbed muffled apologies and i love you's. Rhi looked at him with immense sorrow, their father looked on with nothing. _

_At home that night Ianto locked himself in his room and didn't come out for 4 days. He cried, and when all the tears ran out, he yelled and broke things, and when there was nothing left to break, he sat down at the foot of his bed and stared into nothingness. It was the worst 4 days of his life. _

_When he finally came out, His Tad was there with a belt. Rhi was at school was not going to be home for hours. Ianto tried to get back into his room and close the door but his father followed. _

_Laid him down on the bed facing down._

_And brought the belt down across his back. _

_He did this for what seemed like forever, until the first drop of blood trickled down Ianto's young back. Then he stopped, and left Ianto with the pain. _

_That was the first time Ianto's dad abused him. It was irregular, but on average twice a week that the beatings happened. All pay back for his mother's life. All just a way for Ifan to grieve. All very hush hush, being closed curtains and doors, no one knew, not even Rhi._

_9 years later, Ianto was off to Uni, and he left that place of hell in his wake. The wounds started to heal, but Ianto dare not get intimate with anyone until they were gone. Fear of someone finding out his dirty little secret fuelled him every day. _

_Ianto was 21 when he next saw his father, then was the day he told Ifan exactly what he thought about him. It was a rainy day in Cardiff, the day after Ianto graduated Uni. Ianto stood at the door to his childhood home and let himself in. _

"_Hi Tad, I am home,"_

_The old man was drunk, as half passed out on the sofa._

"_I noticed you weren't at my Graduation, Rhi said you weren't feeling too good,"_

_Ianto rounded the corner and saw his father drunk on the sofa, in that moment, something snapped. Ianto lurched forward and pulled his father off the chair._

"_Damn it Tad! You couldn't just stay sober for one day! Are you not proud of me?"_

_The drunk stood up dizzily and smiled a purely psychopathic smile._

"_Proud? You think me proud of you? The boy I had to raise even though he is not fit to be called my son?"_

"_What the hell does that mean?"_

"_You killed her!"_

"_Who?"_

"_Your mother! She died picking you up from school! You killed her!"_

"_I didn't kill her dad! A 50 year old drunk driver on the phone killed her! I was nine!"_

"_Yeah, but if you had never been born than she would still be here!"_

"_Is that what you wish? That i was never born!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Well Tad, I wish that too, because each and everyday of my life since then was a new hell in itself! You know that i haven't been intimate with Anyone since you started abusing me-"_

"_Don't use that word, it's not was it was!"_

"_What, abuse? It was what is was Tad, you used a belt, your fists, anything, and you hurt me... emotionally, physically... sexually..."_

"_It was one time!"_

"_One time that has scarred me for life,"_

"_Well good for you, Ianto Jones you are fishing for a punch young man,"_

"_A punch? You want to punch me? Do I still look like that scared little nine year old? Is that what i am to you? Because Tad I have changed so much, Got stronger... I do not care for you and your 'Punishment' anymore, I have moved on... and I am not. Scared. Of. You. Any. More."_

_Ianto looked into the eyes of his father and despaired. He left without another word, and kept it that way, for several years. _

**Present day.**

Rhi sat in complete shock. Ianto had told her everything. She sipped her cold coffee as Ianto paced across his lounge. He had been gone from work for 2 hours, he should probably be getting back.

"Rhi, I know this is a lot to take in, but I am okay now I swear..."

"I could have stopped it... You should have told me Ianto,"

"I know... but Dad got so angry when i brought it up..."

"What, telling me?"

"Yeah... and that only lead to more... you know, so i just manned up,"

"All those years..."

"Rhi calm down, I am okay with it, you should be too,"

"How can I be okay with this!? You're my baby brother, I should be able to protect you!"

"Rhi..."

"I am sorry Ianto, I am so sorry..."

"Please... It's fine, don't worry about me. Now you should get back home, the kids come home from school soon,"

"Promise you will come over to dinner at some point not so far away,"

"Sure..."

"Thanks,"

"Oh and one more thing..."

"Anything,"

"Please don't tell anyone, not Johnny or the kids, let's just keep it quiet yeah?"

"Of course, I love you,"

"Love you too..."

Rhi left and drove away, Ianto exhaled and decided to get changed into a suit. As he did so, his mind drifted back to the good times. When his mum was alive they would go for Ice cream and she would give him advice. One day after he got lost at the beach, she brought him an ice cream and told him the one thing that would stay with him, the rest of his life.

"No matter how lost you get Ianto, You won't ever be alone, I am always here, as long as my voice is in your head, my hand in yours, our hearts beating together, You will never be alone,"

Those words flew through his head as he got in the car and drove to the hub. Upon entering the place was empty apart from Tosh. She ran over to him and held him for a long time in her arms.

"How was it?"

"It was okay, telling her about.. everything, was long overdue and it feels good that she knows..."

"Are you going to speak at his funeral?"

"Yes I am... And i will not let it get to me..."

"What do you mean?"

"The last time i spoke to him, he said i was a boy not worthy of being his son, those words may be true, but when i left that house I was no longer a boy, I was a _man_ who he thought was not worthy of being his son, and that was achievement enough. Now i am saving the world, every day, so why should his opinion matter, he couldn't have been more wrong."

Tosh smiled and kissed Ianto's cheek.

"Pizza?"

"Oh hell yes, It's been a tough day!"

3 days later, Ianto straightened his tie and looked into the mirror at his sister's house. Tosh came up next to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for inviting me,"

"Thank you for coming, I needed support from someone non-family today... And i couldn't of asked Jack, he doesn't even know my Dad has died,"

"You should tell him, or he will think something is going on... We asked for a day off together and you stayed at mine a few days ago, he will get suspicious!"

"Jack gets possessive when he is suspicious _slash_ Jealous, Maybe this is going to be better than i thought!"

Tosh smiled sadly and brushed dust that wasn't there off Ianto's jacket.

"Let's go..."


	4. Chapter 4

To Ianto's surprise the funeral hall was pretty full, he young man had no idea that his father seemed to have so many friends. They walked up and sat down 3 rows back. Family started to talk to Ianto and Tosh kept a firm grip on his hand.

"Such a tragedy to see your Father go Ianto, he was such a good man,"

Ianto nodded at his great grandma stiffly.

"I am most looking forward to your speech love, let's honour him good,"

Ianto smiled and his Great Grandma looked sadly at him.

"Is this your girlfriend Ianto?"

"No Granny, this is my friend Tosh, she is here for...support,"

"Do you have a girlfriend...?"

"Not exactly..."

"How so?"

"Now is really not the time,"

"Well I do want to hear all about this mystery girl, see you at the wake,"

Ianto kissed her cheek and let her wander off then leant forward and put his head in his hands.

"Tosh, I am not sure I can do this..."

"Ianto, you need to, closure and all that,"

"I can't talk about what a good guy my dad was, he wasn't... I'm sorry, I just need to..."

Ianto stood up and ran down the aisle, out the back door and into the garden.

"Ianto!"

Rhi came up to a worried Tosh and smiled sadly at her.

"You know about Dad don't you,"

"Yeah... Ianto told me what he did to him,"

"I get why he is upset, I don't think he is going to be able to d the speech, especially with all these relatives questioning him, no one has seen him for years,"

Tosh nodded and started to walk.

"I should go talk to him,"

"Yeah... he will listen to you more than me..."

"See you in a bit Rhi,"

"Thanks Tosh,"

Toshiko made her way through the crowd and heard someone say on her way out.

"Poor Ianto, losing his Dad as well. Rhi told me he is dating someone but wouldn't tell me who she is, I bet my best feather hat it's the Japanese girl, they were holding hands Janet! Holding hands!"

Tosh rolled her eyes and walked out, Ianto was about 30 metres away, bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing deeply. He was muttering to himself.

"_You can do this Ianto, you can do it, just say what you wrote down, it's bullshit, but just say it..."_

"Ianto?"

"I am not going back in Tosh... I'm sorry but..."

"But what Ianto? I know this is hard, but please... for your family, for Rhi, just give the speech, or at least say something, then we will leave, I promise..."

He stood up straight and wiped his eyes.

"Okay, let's get this over with, I will say the stupid speech..."

"Good lad, then I will buy you dinner and we will watch sex in the city with popcorn,"

"Sounds like a plan..."

"Lets go,"

They walked back in and Ianto walked up to the front and sat down next to his sister.

Rhi mouthed a thank you to Tosh then the funeral began. With every word the minister said, Ianto flinched.

"Ifan Jones, Father to Ianto and Rhiannon, was a fine man. He struggled through life and found love with Gwyneth, then had 2 beautiful children. We was a wonderful father, a great man and will be missed sorely..."

As he went on, Ianto was getting more and more tense, Tosh tried to sooth him but it really wasn't working. Rhi tried to sooth him, but that didn't work either. As each person went up to do their speech about what a great man he was, Ianto realised he couldn't say what he had planned, they had to know the truth. With no idea what he was going to say, Ianto went up to the stand.

"As many of you know, my father was a private man, he kept mine and Rhi's lives very private, in fact today, is the first time many of you have seen me since Mam died,"

A few sniffles and cries from people around the room.

"Of course there is a reason for this, father did everything with a plan, he knew the consequences what the things he did and he planned around them so he could cop out,"

Rhi looked up to Ianto and shook her head, Ianto nodded stiffly.

"My father was the not the man you all think he was, you believe that he was a great man, a wonderful father, son, grandson, uncle, grandfather... but no, he was not. He was a bad man who... who..."

Ianto started cry, Tosh came up and touched his arm softly.

"Ianto, you don't have to do this,"

He waved her away and began talking again.

"He, kept everything in house, curtain closed, door locked. Some days I didn't even go to school, and Rhi never knew, not until recently.(he took a deep breath) My father, Ifan Jones, abused me..."

Ianto's great aunt stood up and exclaimed.

"The boy has gone potty, someone call the police,"

Rhi then stood up and shouted back.

"Nobody call the police, Ianto is not crazy,"

Another relative stood.

"Too late, they are on their way,"

Ianto looked panicked and moved away from the stand, towards Tosh. Everywhere around the room people were standing up and yelling at Ianto.

"You're crazy Ianto! Ifan was a good man!"

"How dare you make such assumptions."

"This was supposed to be honouring Ifan, not hating on him!"

They all started to press in, each one wanting to talk to Ianto, yell at him. Tosh was doing her best to protect Ianto, but in the end decided that calling Jack may be the best plan.

"Ianto... I'm sorry, but I am going to have to call Jack,"

"No Tosh, don't!"

"I'm sorry, this is crazy and the police will just take you to jail."

"Why?"

"You're the centre of all this."

Ianto was crying again due to all the shouts at him, he screamed at the top of his voice.

"It's true! It's all true! Why else wouldn't he let you see me!"

That just started more shouting and pushing, Tosh called Jack.

"Jack, get here now!"

"What's going on Tosh?"

"A fight, me and Ianto are at the centre of it, basically all his relatives are trying to kill him,"

"What?"

"I will explain later, just get down here!"

"Where?"

"Sending you co-ordinates,"

"On our way."

The police arrived, but only 3 of them. They did nothing to calm this down. It took Jack standing on a bench and raising his gun to shut everybody up.

"HEY! CALM DOWN KIDS!"

He fired the gun twice and the crowed stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you, now if you would all make a path so Ianto can get through, and his friend Tosh... that would be mighty grand of you,"

"ARREST HIM!"

"Shoot him!"

"LOCK HIM AWAY!"

Tosh, Ianto and Rhi walked through the path in shame, people spat at Ianto, his own family. They hissed at him and got very angry, more so if that was even possible. As soon as Ianto was free of the doors he ran.

Ran as fast as he could away from the church. Jack saw and set off after him, Rhi caught Jack's arm.

"Leave him... he needs time,"

"What the hell happened? And why the fuck are you at a funeral?"

Rhi exchanged a look with Tosh.

"He doesn't know?"

Owen got out the car too and walked over.

"So much for 'I can handle this Owen', what on earth was that all about, and where is Teaboy?"

They all looked at Rhi, who looked at Tosh, who looked at Jack.

"Jack... Ianto has been going through some stuff, you should probably sit down..."


End file.
